<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barking At The Moon by Roseheartwhitefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808753">Barking At The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox'>Roseheartwhitefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Dogs, Driving, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, Puppy Love, Romance, Shipping, Slice of Life, Songfic, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, chapter 2 is rated M, explicit content in chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome realizes that although Inuyasha is  half dog-demon, he's never had the chance to actually be a dog. So, she sets out to try and help Inuyasha embrace what it means to be canine. Takes place during The Final Act. Songfic to "Barking At The Moon" by Jenny Lewis. Inspired by scenes from Disney's "Bolt" (2009).</p><p>Song can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNvTmhTuSdg&amp;ab_channel=JennyLewis-Topic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh yes, you're a good boy, aren't you?" Kagome said as she scratched the ears of the Akita-dog resting its head on her lap. "You're the sweetest little guy I've ever seen!"</p><p></p><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh yes, Hachi is the greatest dog anyone could ask for!" said Yuki as she reached a hand over to scratch behind the dog's fluffy ear.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome had gotten together with one of her school friends for lunch at the park, and she had brought along Hachi, her tan Akita dog. Hachi played frisbee with them, and rolled in the flowers, doing the things that made all dogs happy. It had been a while since Kagome had spent time around a dog - a regular dog, anyway - not a dog-demon. Not since their old family dog had passed away when she was young.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"His coat is <em>so </em>soft!" Kagome squealed as she continued to scratch under Hachi's chin, and the dog made a low growl of pure delight. "I love his ears too, they are so fuzzy!" In fact, his ears weren't that much unlike Inuyasha's. They looked practically the same!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome had never really given it much thought before, but Inuyasha was half dog-demon. Emphasis, on the word <em>dog. </em>Oftentimes, she'd 'sit' him for doing something dog-like, or cringe in horror as he did something like in front of her friends. It was just downright <em>weird</em> for him to do some of that stuff! He'd often sniff around at inappropriate times, scratch his head with a foot, growl when he was angry...just to name a few things.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>But many of the things Inuyasha did were <em>exactly</em> things that Hachi did. And she didn't yell at him or force him to the ground for it. Hachi was a dog, and was acting like a dog! And naturally, he enjoyed things that made dogs happy. Even though it had been a while since having a dog, Kagome still remembered how her old companion loved to play, and go for rides, and simply just be loved. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Hachi rolled on his back, begging for belly rubs. Kagome scratched the Akita's soft, fuzzy belly and his tail wagged back and forth ferverously. Simple things like this were all a dog needed to be happy. Being a regular dog seemed like the best thing in the world!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh Hachi, you're such a sweetheart, aren't you?" said Yuki, "You know, he was rough as a puppy. But once I started to get him regular exercise and played with him, he mellowed out and became a good boy!" Yuki kissed Hachi on the nose, and Kagome could have sworn the dog was smiling. Sometimes he would drop his ears and stare up at her with puppy eyes, and she'd practically melt!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome continued to pet Hachi, admiring his lovely coat and friendly temperament. And it made her think. By spending time with her Hachi, Kagome had the sudden realization that Inuyasha never really got to <em>be</em> a dog. Sure, he'd embraced being a dog <em>demon. </em>But not being an actual dog. A regular dog. Enjoying regular dog things. She couldn't help but wonder - would Inuyasha enjoy stuff like that? Things that gave a regular dog absolute joy? She had never given him the chance to act in a way that came natural to him. The thought simply wouldn't leave her mind. It was an experiment in the making, and she wanted to find out for certain. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>This would be fun indeed!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Keh</em>, woman! I don't understand why we have to go on a car ride!" Inuyasha spat, "We have plenty of things to do around here!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled, ignoring Inuyasha's stubbornness. "Oh come on, Inuyasha! It would be nice to get out of the city, and go out to the country and enjoy it!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"But we already have plenty of that when we go through the well!" Inuyasha spat, "What's the difference if it's here, in your time?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome grinned mischievously, which made Inuyasha's eye twitch. "Trust me, Inuyasha. You'll be happy you agreed to this." The hanyou had no way of knowing it, but Kagome had something very special planned for him. Something that she hoped her intuition was right about. And there was only one way to find out.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I never said I was going!" replied Inuyasha with a snark "I...I've never even ridden in the car! I don't even know what to do!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Inuyasha, all you have to do is sit there. I'll do the driving, and you'll provide the company." said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"That still isn't selling me the idea!" Inuyasha replied, "We can just sit around here and <em>not </em>go anywhere at all!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Please, </em>Inuyasha?" Kagome said, making sure to give him that 'look' that would work like a charm.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha paused, rolling his eyes. <em>"Keh!</em> Fine! If it makes you so happy, I will go on this stupid ride with you."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>Bingo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome's mother had agreed to lend Kagome the car for as long as she wanted. The next step was to convince a certain hanyou to get <em>inside.</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome packed a large picnic basket for lunch, which Inuyasha grumbled about as he shoved it into the trunk of the car.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Kagome, why do we need all this food? Are you planning on hauling me around <em>all </em>day?" he spat.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled. She knew Inuyasha was apprehensive about riding in the car. He would never admit it, but cars made him nervous. Which was understandable, as they didn't exist in the feudal era. Still though, Kagome was sure of her plan, and getting Inuyasha into the car was a part of it.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I just want to be prepared in case <em>someone </em>gets hungry. You know how cranky you get." Kagome smiled.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Keh!"</em> replied Inuyasha, "I do <em>not</em> get cranky!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Of <em>course</em> not," Kagome sighed. "Now then, let me show you how to get in the car. Then, I'll get in the driver's side and show you how to put on your seatbelt."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha snorted in protest, but he followed Kagome's instructions and sat down in the passenger seat of the car. It was hard not to chuckle at the sight of Inuyasha sitting in a car. It was definitely bizarre looking! </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome shut the passenger side door, and went around to the driver's side and situated herself in the seat. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who sat cross-armed with a <em>very</em> grumpy expression in his face. Kagome had to restrain herself not to laugh at him.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Okay, Inuyasha," said Kagome, trying <em>very </em>hard to stifle her giggles. "You have to put the seat belt on before we can go, just watch me and do what I do." Kagome demonstrated putting on the seat belt, and Inuyasha mimicked her.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"This thing is confining!" Inuyasha whined, "Do I <em>have </em>to wear it?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Yes, Inuyasha," </em>Kagome sighed, "You'll get used to it. You won't even notice it after a while."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Keh! </em>You'd better consider yourself lucky I agreed to ride in this stupid car!" Inuyasha said, the nervousness present in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha was scared of riding in the car. As usual, he was using his snark to cover it up. But it didn't work on her - not someone who knew Inuyasha so well. She would try her best to make the first parts of the ride as smooth as possible so he would feel more at ease.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome started the ignition, which made Inuyasha gulp. She turned on the radio, and began to drive. At first there were lots of stoplights and crosswalks, and buildings going by. Inuyasha fumed at how boring this was, and still couldn't see the point of all of this. Kagome just had to reassure him, for the rewards of such a trip were soon to come. Inuyasha also thought it was strange that Kagome didn't tell him to cover his ears. Usually, she was adamant that he <em>never</em> go out with his ears showing.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>They drove out of the city until they were amongst rolling, green hills, and a two-lane country road. The music played on the radio, as the blue sky filled with lazy puffy clouds stretched before them, the air filled with the scent of fresh cut grass. This was as good a place as any to help Inuyasha enjoy one of life's greatest pleasures for someone who was part dog! It was time to introduce Inuyasha to the regular dog piece de resistance! </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Okay, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "I have something you're going to absolutely <em>love!"</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Eh?" </em>replied Inuyasha, looking around somewhat confused. "What is it? We aren't at the place we were going yet! <em>Keh,</em> woman!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>They were out on the open road, and trees and hills passed by, filled with an endless landscape of natural beauty. Kagome rolled down the passenger side window, and smiled as she gazed at Inuyasha.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Go ahead, stick your head out." said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"What?"</em> asked Inuyasha.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Stick your head out the window!" replied Kagome with a giggle.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Why?" </em>Inuyasha bantered back.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Just <em>do</em> it!" said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Keh! Fine!"</em> said Inuyasha somewhat hesitantly. He glanced over at Kagome again, and she ushered her hand for him to stick his head out the window.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha poked his head out of the window just a little bit. The smell of the air and the feel of the wind was absolutely enticing! He pushed his head out further, and his eyes widened with  glee. He grinned ear to ear as he felt the wind blow through his silvery locks, his eyes watering from the feel of the air. He could smell everything as it went by, and it made him feel <em>damn </em>good. He laughed a deep, belly laugh. A laugh he didn't even think he could make.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha couldn't <em>help</em> himself. Sticking his head out the window felt <em>amazing!</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha giggled like a schoolgirl at the feeling of the open window. Kagome had never heard Inuyasha laugh like that. Sure, he'd cackled, and other kinds of laughs...but this? This was <em>different.</em> A sound of pure joy and exhilaration. The sound of <em>freedom.</em> Of pure, undeniable <em>happiness.</em></p>
  <p><em>"Kagome!"</em> Inuyasha exclaimed, laughing, his eyes wide with joy and wonder. <em>"Whooohooo! </em>This...this is <em>awesome!"</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Stick your tongue out!" said Kagome, smiling at Inuyasha. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"What?"</em> said Inuyasha as he glanced back at Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Go on! Stick your tongue out!" said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>And so, Inuyasha did what Kagome told him. He put his head back through the window, and smiled at the feel of the wind, and stuck his tongue out. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>OH! </em>What a <em>GLORIOUS </em>feeling it was! Inuyasha couldn't help himself! The sensation was overwhelming! It was <em>pure </em>joy! He strained against the seatbelt and shoved his shoulders out the window, his tongue lagging out of his mouth in the wind as they drove. Kagome laughed seeing Inuyasha's enjoyment. It was a pure moment of real, undisturbed happiness. No demons. No jewel. No prejudice. Just a dog-hanyou, in a state of utter bliss. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Kagome!"</em> Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice filled with pure and absolute joy, his tongue flapping in the breeze. "Kagome, this is <em>unbelievable!"</em> he laughed.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome chuckled as she watched Inuyasha. She had never seen him look so thrilled about anything! He was having the time of his life! His hair blew in the wind, his tongue rolled out of his mouth as they drove along, and Inuyasha was laughing so hard that there were tears in the corner of his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Whoo-hoo!"</em> Inuyasha shouted as he hung his head and shoulders out of the car window, experiencing the pure bliss that he had been missing for all his life. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Told ya you'd like it!" Kagome giggled.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Kagome! Oh, this is<em> great!</em> This is <em>totally awesome!"</em> Inuyasha replied giddily, "Come on! You try!" Inuyasha continued to whoop out the window, his tongue flapping in the breeze. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"No thanks," replied Kagome with a smile, "It's really a dog thing."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>
      <em>I have got so much to give, I swear I do</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>
      <em>I may not have nine lives, this one feels brand new</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>As they continued their journey, Inuyasha couldn't help but stick his head out the window the whole time, tongue and all. Kagome was happy to see how much he was enjoying this. Exactly the way a regular dog would. Her plan was working exactly as she had hoped! Now, to try some other things!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>They arrived at a beautiful, open field with large, towering apple trees dotting the landscape. Kagome ushered Inuyasha out of the car, and the hanyou seemed very disappointed that they weren't riding in the car anymore.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "We'll drive more later. I know how much you can't <em>stand</em> it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha blushed and shrugged, before helping unload the picnic lunch to a shady spot under one of the apple trees. Kagome spread out the soft blanket, and together she and Inuyasha ate sandwiches under the warm sunshine. Kagome had a special treat for Inuyasha - a recipe she had found online, and if her thoughts were right, Inuyasha would go crazy over them.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>However, like any dog, Kagome was going to make him work for it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Hey, Inuyasha? Can you look at me for a moment?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p><em>"What?"</em> Inuyasha fumed, trying to eat his sandwich.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"I just want to try something," said Kagome. "Just to see how it looks."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Not happenin'." Inuyasha spat, turning his head away.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Oh <em>come on,</em> Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, clasping her hands. "All I'm asking you to do is tilt your head a little. You can do that, can't you?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>Inuyasha huffed, but did as Kagome asked, and tilted his head slightly to the right, his brow furrowed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p><em>"More....more..."</em> Kagome encouraged Inuyasha.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"This is stupid!" Inuyasha spat, rolling his eyes. But Kagome was determined.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p><em>"No, no, come on!"</em> Kagome begged. "Work with me on this, <em>please?</em> You're almost there!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>Inuyasha huffed, and tilted his head again the way Kagome had asked. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p><em>"Hmm..."</em> Kagome mused, touching her chin. "Okay, try it the other way."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>Inuyasha groaned, and tilted his head in the opposite direction. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p><em>"There</em> you go!" Kagome said happily. "Now tilt up..." Kagome said, and Inuyasha tilted his head up.<em> "Hmmm,</em> no...down." Kagome said, and Inuyasha tilted his head down. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p><em>"Kagome..."</em> Inuyasha huffed, but she shushed him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Now a little smile!" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha forced a half smile, and Kagome reacted in distaste. <em>"Err...</em>on second thought, lose the smile. Now drop your left ear..."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>Inuyasha dropped his ear like Kagome asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Your <em>other</em> left." Kagome chuckled, and Inuyasha fumed, dropping the other ear.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Now drop them both!" Kagome instructed, and Inuyasha dropped both his ears. Kagome seemed very pleased.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Hold it....<em>RIGHT</em> there..." Kagome said with a smile. "And ever so slightly look up."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>Inuyasha's golden eyes peered upwards, and he was sure Kagome was going to explode from how loudly she was squealing.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>There it was. The dog face. The puppy eyes staring up at her, the droopy ears. It was so cute, she could barely stand it. Inuyasha had no clue why Kagome seemed so happy at his expression, but he was happy as long as she was. Inuyasha held the pose for a moment, until Kagome tossed him a small round cookie.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Very good, Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, clapping her hands. Inuyasha was indeed, very confused at what she had just asked him to do. But he had been rewarded, and that was good enough. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail_default">
    <p>"Try one of those cookies. Let me know what you think." Kagome smiled</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha took the food from Kagome and sniffed it, his eyes widening at the taste. He chucked it into his mouth, crunching happily, and it was clear to Kagome that they were a success.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Kagome, these are <em>delicious!" </em>said Inuyasha happily, shoving another into his mouth. "What are they, anyway?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Oh, </em>just a recipe for some biscuits I found." said Kagome with a smirk. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Why don't you try?" asked Inuyasha mid-bite, holding a half-eaten biscuit out to Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"No thanks, I'm not really  a biscuit person." Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself about these special treats. They were biscuits, alright. But not just any biscuits. Liver snaps! And Inuyasha <em>loved </em>them!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After they finished eating, Kagome stretched and wandered around the large trees, carefully looking on the ground for something very specific. <em>Aha! </em>This would do - a smooth branch, just the right size for a mouth!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Uhh...</em>Kagome? What are you <em>doing?" </em>asked Inuyasha as he cocked his head at Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome turned around with a smile, holding up the stick. "Oh, I was just looking around, Inuyasha. I found this really great stick."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It's a <em>stick, </em>woman! What's possibly so great about it?" said Inuyasha sarcastically.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh, nothing really. I figured it would be a great stick...<em>to throw!" </em>exclaimed Kagome as she chucked the stick as far as she possibly could.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha had no idea what had come over him. Seeing that stick fly through the air made him react without thinking. He lunged after it, running on all fours, scoping it into his jaws as he ran it back to Kagome, and dropped it at her feet. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha shook his head in realization of what he had done. "Kagome! What on <em>earth</em> did I do that for?" he exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>But Kagome was giggling to herself, and simply grabbed the stick again, and chucked it through the air. And just like before, Inuyasha chased after it, unable to control himself. Running after the stick filled his heart with glee, and bringing it back to Kagome only made him happier, and filled with a deep desire to throw it again.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"What am I <em>doing?" </em>Inuyasha spat to  himself, "Kagome, did you put a spell on that stick?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh, I don't think so," Kagome teased, "Looks just like a regular stick to me." Kagome laughed before throwing the stick again, and Inuyasha was after it, smiling as his heart raced to retrieve the precious stick and return it to Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha dropped the stick at Kagome's feet, and sat on all fours patiently. She looked downright happy at this little shenanigan she had started. And for some ridiculous reason he couldn't explain, <em>he </em>liked it too! A<em> stick,</em> of all things! But it wasn't like anyone was around to watch them. So there couldn't be any harm in doing it.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Come on,</em> Kagome!" Inuyasha begged, "I want to go get it again!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled, picking up the stick, and hurled it in a different direction, laughing with joy as Inuyasha romped after it. Her thoughts had been absolutely right! And the best part about this? It felt...<em>nice. </em>It felt...<em>normal.</em> They weren't fighting demons and running for their lives. They weren't struggling from day to day with danger lurking around every corner. Inuyasha simply had a chance to <em>exist. </em>And Kagome herself did, too. And she liked it. She <em>really </em>liked it.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>Yes, I've lived a good one, I have tried to be true<br/>There are some things I never realized till I met you</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>How the wind feels on my cheeks<br/>When I'm barking at the moon</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After a fun session of stick-throwing, Inuyasha and Kagome got back into the car to their next destination. Naturally, Inuyasha stuck his head out the window with his tongue hanging out, and whooped and laughed at every second of it. <em>OH, </em>how lovely it felt to just enjoy time together, and allow Inuyasha to do what came natural to him. She was enjoying this <em>normal </em>day even more than she could have ever expected. It was...well, it was damned <em>nice!</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You were <em>right,</em> Kagome!" said Inuyasha happily, "This day has been fun!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It's not over yet!" said Kagome, "I have another place for us to visit!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>It wasn't long until Kagome had driven them to a secluded part of the forest down a long, dirt road. She ushered Inuyasha to follow her down the winding path, and it wasn't long until they reached a large, cascading waterfall with a shimmering pool beneath it, with the river branching out into slower, stagnant areas of mud.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"My father used to take us here a long time ago," said Kagome, "It's a special place. Hardly anyone knows about it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It's nice," said Inuyasha as he admired the falls, "Reminds me of a similar place back in my time."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Could very well be the same one, I suppose!" said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and led him away from the clear water pool, towards the stagnant, muddy area where part of the river seemed to end.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Well then, let's dive in!" said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Uhh...Kagome?</em> This part is all mud." said Inuyasha.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I know. And I want you to roll around in it." said Kagome with a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Whoa whoa whoa..."</em> said Inuyasha, tilting his head, "You <em>want </em>me to get all dirty and stinky?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Yeah!"</em> laughed Kagome, "I want you to get <em>really </em>dirty and stinky!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"But...but <em>why?" </em>asked Inuyasha.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Just <em>do </em>it, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, "Trust me."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha sighed as Kagome handed him a pair of swim trunks. She had obviously planned this ahead of time. She herself was actually already wearing a women's bathing suit, which was even more strange. However, Kagome had surely made today fun so far. Might as well trust her on this.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome sat on a nearby rock, and ushered Inuyasha to go into the mud. Hesitantly, Inuyasha stepped into the smushy ooze, and found himself sinking up to his knees in the swampy, foul smelling goo. Foul smelling, that is, to most normal people. But to him? It smelled amazing!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Go on, Inuyasha," Kagome coaxed. "Roll around in it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You've gotta be <em>kidding</em> me!" said Inuyasha, trying to hide that fact that he was damned enjoying this nasty mud. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Just <em>do </em>it!" Kagome said.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Keh! Fine!"</em> replied Inuyasha, before plopping himself into the mud, and rolling around like Kagome had said.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>And <em>GODS, </em>was it glorious!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha <em>LOVED </em>the way the mud felt on him. The stench of it. The way it stuck to his skin and knotted in his hair. He rolled around on his back in it, really feeling the wet ooziness of it! Sure, he'd trampled his way through swamps and stuff before. But this was different. There were no demons to kill, or enemies to hide from. This was just pure, absolute enjoyment.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Kagome!" </em>exclaimed Inuyasha as he rolled around the mud. "This is <em>awesome!"</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I told you that you'd like it!" Kagome giggled, watching the hanyou absolutely go crazy for the icky, sticky mud pile. Then, much to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome stepped into the mud too, having enough audacity to chuck a large clump at his head.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Hey!"</em> shouted Inuyasha with a smirk, "What do you think you're doin'?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome stuck her tongue out, and chucked another mud pie at Inuyasha. Retaliating, Inuyasha made one to throw at her, but slipped and ended up mudding his face instead.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome was laughing so hard, Inuyasha was afraid she just might explode. Feeling bolder now, he crawled on all fours through the mud and grabbed Kagome's ankles, dragging her into the ooze with him.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>All Kagome could do was laugh as she and Inuyasha smeared mud on each other, covering them from head to toe in the brown substance. Inuyasha looked like he was having the time of his life in the mud, and even happier now that Kagome had joined him.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I didn't think this is something you'd ever want to do!" said Inuyasha, wiping mud out of his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Well, I figured you'd enjoy it. So I wanted to give it a try."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"How'd you figure I'd enjoy all those things we did today, anyway?" asked Inuyasha.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh, just call it a hunch." Kagome smiled. She wasn't about to reveal any secrets!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>There is no home like the one you've got<br/>Cause that home belongs to you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After playing in the mud, Inuyasha seemed to glow with happiness. Kagome led him to the large, clear pool below the waterfall to wash off, scrubbing herself with soap before pouncing on Inuyasha's head to scrub his silvery hair.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Normally, Inuyasha thought that having someone wash his hair was a stupid idea, and protested fiercely. He could do it just as well on his own, so why bother? Kagome had insisted on doing it, and his plan was to simply squirm away so that she couldn't do something that would feel absolutely retchid. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Well, that was where he was <em>wrong.</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Having Kagome scrub his head, <em>especially </em>around his ears, was absolutely <em>heavenly. </em>It felt <em>so </em>good! Good enough, in fact, that Inuyasha found his leg thumping back and forth whenever Kagome hit just the right spot behind his left ear. Kagome giggled as she watched such involuntary movement. It reminded her exactly of how Hachi did it when she scratched his ears! Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice he was doing it, either, which made it all the more fun to watch.</p>
  <p>"I thought you hated it when I touched your ears?" said Kagome teasingly.</p>
  <p>"I...I lied..." Inuyasha groaned happily as his leg continued to thump as Kagome scratched <em>just </em>the right spot behind his ear. "It feels <em>so </em>nice, Kagome..."</p>
  <p>Kagome laughed as she continued to scratch Inuyasha's fluffy ears, and massage them with her fingers. It was adorable to see how much he liked it, and how he practically pushed his head into her hands to get even more scratches!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After a while, it was time to rinse off. Kagome would send sprays of water Inuyasha's way as they rinsed off, and he couldn't help but try to bite the water in the air as it sprayed. It didn't make sense! Why on <em>earth</em> was he trying to bite water? Kagome seemed more than amused by it, and for some reason it made him feel happy, too.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After bathing, Inuyasha actually allowed Kagome to brush his hair. He'd never had his hair brushed before. But <em>damn, </em>it was nice! He growled happily as the bristles scratched his head, and as Kagome scratched behind his ears some more. He'd never imagined something so simple could feel so nice! But Kagome knew he would enjoy it. After all, dogs liked stuff like this!</p>
  <p>Inuyasha napped for a little while on Kagome's lap, and she couldn't help but rub his ears in just the right way to make his leg thump. No matter how many time she did this, she'd <em>never</em> get tired of the amusement it gave her!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>Well, I was in trouble bad, I was so confused<br/>I may not see in color, babe, but I sure can feel blue</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After the nap and changing back into regular clothes, Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the car and were off to their next destination, where the road changed to a dual lane. Naturally, Inuyasha loved sticking his head out the window, and pretty much refused to sit in the car normally anymore. And Kagome couldn't help but smile. The music softly played on the radio as they drove, the dog-hanyou hanging his head out the window. It felt good to be with Inuyasha like this.</p>
  <p>As they drove, Inuyasha starting shouting happily when another car pulled beside them.</p>
  <p><em>"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kagome! Kagome! Look! Another dog! Another dog!"</em> Inuyasha exclaimed with glee, shaking his bottom with excitement.</p>
  <p>Kagome looked over to the car next to them, and smiled as she saw that there was a retriever dog hanging his head out the window, his tongue blowing in the breeze. </p>
  <p><em>"Hey, dog!"</em> Inuyasha shouted at the dog, "Look at me! I'm in a<em> car!</em> <em>Whoo hooo!"</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Arf arrrrff!" </em>yapped the dog happily, his ears and tongue flapping in the breeze.</p>
  <p><em>"Kagome, Kagome!</em> <em>Look!</em> " Inuyasha said happily, looking back towards Kagome. "Another dog! He's in a car too!"</p>
  <p>Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's excited puppy eyes, his ears fluttering in the wind. </p>
  <p>"Kagome! Do you see it? Another dog!" Inuyasha yapped with glee, pointing at the other dog hanging out the car window.</p>
  <p><em>"Yes, Inuyasha!"</em> Kagome laughed, "I know!"</p>
  <p>Inuyasha and the other dog continued to yap happily at each other, until Kagome slowly passed the car, and she almost lost her composure when she saw the expression of the driver staring at the dog-eared boy hanging out of the car window, his tongue flagging in the breeze. And for once, she didn't care how weird it looked! Inuyasha looked so happy, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  <p>They drove until the landscape changed around them, opening up to the vast sea. Inuyasha could smell the change in the air - the saltiness that was undeniably the ocean. Kagome parked the car in a secluded area, where only a few others were parked as well. She led Inuyasha down the sandy path to a large beach, where ocean waves lapped at the sand, the water glistening in the setting sun.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha had already had the swim trunks back on, as Kagome had told him to do so when they had stopped earlier. Kagome wore her bathing suit, and held in her hands a small, round, colorful object. She instructed Inuyasha to head towards the farther end of the beach until she told him to stop.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"There! That's perfect!" said Kagome, holding up the colorful disc.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Keh,</em> woman!" Inuyasha shouted, "What exactly are you pulling-" but Inuyasha didn't have a chance to finish. Because Kagome flung the disc in his direction. Without even thinking about it, Inuyasha leapt into the air, and caught the disc with his teeth with perfect precision. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>He wanted to shout at Kagome for doing that. But he couldn't. It felt <em>good</em> to catch that disc in his mouth. <em>Damn </em>good. He brought it back to her, and Kagome motioned for him to run back out as she flung it again, and Inuyasha caught it in his mouth once more. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's face. He was having the time of his life, no matter how much he would probably deny it. She tossed the frisbee to him over and over again - even going towards the water, where Inuyasha ran into the waves to catch it in his jaws. And every time, he brought it back. And he looked <em>damned </em>pleased with himself. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Kagome!"</em> shouted Inuyasha after emerging from the waves again with the disc. "This is fun! Where'd you get the idea for this?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh, just something that came to me." she lied, grinning at Inuyasha, who cocked his head.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Just then, another dog ran up the beach to Inuyasha- a black labrador retriever- sniffing and barking playfully. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who simply urged him to reciprocate by mimicking what the dog was doing. Inuyasha shrugged, and sniffed noses with the dog, giving chase along the beach. They frolocked around each other, and the dog yapped playfully. He then grabbed a stick, and without even a second thought, Inuyasha was tugging at the stick with the dog, growling happily. They dug holes in the sand together, and rolled around in the waves as they lapped the sand - a couple of content little pups!</p>
  <p>It was a great feeling to see Inuyasha act in a way that was so natural to him. Something she had tried to repress, and now felt guilty for doing. And most of all, it was just a normal day. A day where Inuyasha could be himself, and she could as well. It was nicer than she had ever imagined. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha and the other dog bantered playfully around each other over and over again, until the sun began to set even more. Kagome called for him to come back, and Inuyasha snapped out of his trance. He bounded over to Kagome, eyes filled with happiness, his bottom wiggling with joy, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"That was fun, Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha, catching his breath, "Where we goin' next?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Oh, you'll see!" Kagome smiled, as they walked back to the car.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>I have been a lot of things, they may not all be true</em>
    <br/>
    <em>My experience was so mysterious till I met you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>Now the sun will rise in the east<br/>But I'm barking at the moon</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome and Inuyasha drove together, his head out the window and tongue flagging out. They drove through a small drizzle, and Kagome simply admired how Inuyasha closed his eyes, allowing the droplets to land on his face as he enjoyed the cool breeze on his face. He looked so peaceful in that moment, that she wanted to keep a picture of it in her mind forever. </p>
  <p>They drove onward until they were back at the spot where they had lunch. Inuyasha didn't know it before, but Kagome had packed all the camping equipment in the back seat, and ushered Inuyasha to help set it up. Having done it so many times before, it didn't take long until the tent was up, and a small fire was flickering. They cooked a small dinner over the fire - sausages on a stick, and corn on the cob - and they ate voraciously, having worked up quite an appetite. Inuyasha even asked for more of those 'biscuits' Kagome had made, and she happily offered them, in addition to some ear rubs, and Kagome giggled when his leg began to thump again when she hit that special spot.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>After, Inuyasha and Kagome sat side by side next to the fire, a blanket of stars forming above them. It felt nice to be close to Kagome like this, especially without anyone to possibly interrupt his time with her. </p>
  <p>
    <em>There is no home like the one you've got</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cause that home belongs to you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Woo-woo, here I come</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Woo-woo, back to you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Kagome,"</em> said Inuyasha, as her soft body leaned against him. "This trip...today. It...it was really nice."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I'm glad, Inuyasha." said Kagome with a content sigh.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"The things you did for me...I really liked it. A lot," admitted Inuyasha. "I never did any of that stuff before. It made me...<em>happy."</em></p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I know," said Kagome softly, "That's why I did it. I knew my thoughts were right."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"What are you talkin' about?" Inuyasha said.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Well," said Kagome, "A lot of the things we did today are things regular dogs like to do."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Regular</em> dogs?" asked Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Yeah," said Kagome, "I was spending time with a friend's dog. Getting to see what dogs do, and remembering how much our old dog used to enjoy that. And I realized that you never had a chance to enjoy those things. You always had to be demon, or human. But you're a dog-demon. And you never got to be one."</p>
  <p>"But...what do regular dogs do?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat sadly. "I never knew how to be."</p>
  <p>"Being a regular dog is like...the greatest gig in the whole world, Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, "Slobber, sleep, chase tails, chew shoes, play fetch, hang out car windows! You don't exactly need a master's degree!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Huh," said Inuyasha, scratching his chin, "So all that stuff we did is just things dogs like to do?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Well, <em>yeah,"</em> said Kagome quietly, "You're...you're not mad, are you?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Kagome..."</em> Inuyasha spoke softly, "Today was one of the <em>best</em> days of my life. I was missing out on something I didn't even know I had."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Really?" replied Kagome happily.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I mean it," said Inuyasha, "I had a lot of fun. It all came so natural to me. It was nice. I...I'm glad you did that for me."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Of course," said Kagome, "I was really happy to do it. You deserve to just have time to be what you are, and not what you think you have to be."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I can always be myself with you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I can't think of anyone else who would have done something like this for me."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I just felt so bad thinking of all the times I tried to make you <em>not</em> act like a dog does. But being part dog is who you are. And I wanted you to have a chance to be able to enjoy that." said Kagome.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"That's why I..." Inuyasha stumbled with his words, gulping nervously as he wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Kagome...with you, it's just <em>different</em>. You don't see me the way other people do. You see what I am, and rather than hating me for it...you go out of your way to embrace it. Today I just got to <em>be</em> a dog. I got to <em>be </em>myself, and it was really, really nice."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"That's what you do when you care about someone, Inuyasha," said Kagome, nuzzling herself against Inuyasha's chest, and he gulped nervously. "Spending just a regular day with you like this? It was one of the best days of my life too."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It felt good, just to be with you. Just to be together," Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's cheek, bringing her gaze to his. "That's exactly why...why I love you, Kagome."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome's face turned beet red at those words. Sure, she knew he cared for her. And she had loved him for a very long time. But she had never expected him to say those words to her.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I love you too, Inuyasha," said Kagome tenderly, "That's why I want you to be exactly who you are, and not anybody else."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha brought Kagome's lips to his, and gently kissed her. Kagome returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I love you more than I've ever loved anybody," confessed Inuyasha, "I just never had the guts to say it. But I don't want to keep hiding it anymore. Just like how you want me to be myself. I want you to know that I love you, and I'll love you until the day I die."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha's chest, savoring the feel of his warmth against her. This indeed, had been a glorious day. And she'd not have had it any other way. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>
    <em>There is no home like the one you've got<br/>Cause that home belongs to you</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. The first chapter is rated G, but this chapter is a continuation that contains adult content. Smut at it's finest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"This brings up something else, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I know that for dogs, scent is very important. Tonight, Inuyasha, I wanted to give you a chance to enjoy that. All of it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha gulped nervously at what Kagome was getting at. "You mean...you'll let me...let me <em>smell </em> you?" he asked nervously.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I know my scent is important," said Kagome, "And I want you to be able to let yourself do what comes naturally to you, without being ashamed of it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I...I'd like that, Kagome." said Inuyasha. Although the truth was, when it came to women, he had no idea what he was doing.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome sensed his nervousness, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Show me, Inuyasha. Show me where I smell the best."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Well..." Inuyasha mused, feeling a little more confident knowing that Kagome was open to his natural behavior. "You smell really nice...right here..." Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, pressing soft kisses along her cheek and neck, inhaling deeply.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Oh..."</em> Kagome sighed in pleasure, feeling Inuyasha's lips and hot breath against her sensitive neck. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"And here..." Inuyasha nuzzled lightly into the cleavage of Kagome's shirt, "You smell really good right here."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome loved the feeling of Inuyasha's hot breath on her chest. He trailed kisses from her exposed cleavage all the way from her chest, gently pressing soft kisses along her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha continued to gently kiss Kagome's neck before moving up to her mouth again for a passionate kiss, and she melted in his strong embrace.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"And..." said Inuyasha quietly, "You smell good...in...in another place." Inuyasha gulped nervously, averting his gaze.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome immediately knew what he was talking about. "It's okay, Inuyasha," she said reassuringly, "I want you to show me."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha's face turned very red at Kagome's statement. "But...but that area...is so...so..." Inuyasha stumbled.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face, gazing into his eyes. "It's okay. Show me."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha nodded, as he trailed his nose down to the area between Kagome's thighs, lifting her skirt and scenting deeply between her legs. "There..." said Inuyasha, bringing his nose closer, "You smell incredibly good right there."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha desperately wanted to continue to scent Kagome <em>without</em> her clothes on, but didn't dare ask. However, Kagome seemed to have sensed what was on his mind, realizing that she held the reins in this situation.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You can touch me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered hotly, "And smell me, the way that comes naturally. It's alright, I want you to."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha hesitated, unsure of what to say.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Kagome, it's just..." Inuyasha said, his voice trembling, "I...I don't know what to do. I've never....never..." Inuyasha gulped, his hand trembling as he held Kagome's, "I've never been...intimate with anyone before. I don't know how to make you feel good."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, gently touching his face in understanding. She knew how hard it was for normally proud, over-confident Inuyasha to admit these things, even though it was something she obviously already knew. "It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I love you. I want to be close to you. I'll tell you what feels good, okay?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha nodded as Kagome's luminous eyes met his.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered hotly, "Touch me, Inuyasha, and explore my scent. I want you to. And I want to feel you, too. Please."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha nodded as Kagome helped to remove Inuyasha's red robe, followed by the white garment underneath. She then beckoned him to help her remove her shirt, leaving her sitting in front of him wearing only her bra on the top half.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha stared at Kagome's revealed, voluptuous form. Gods, she was so beautiful in the dim light!</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Here, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, causing it to fall down her shoulders, "You said I smell good right here. I want you to enjoy it without my clothes in the way."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha nodded, and carefully peeled away Kagome's bra, revealing her breasts. He gulped nervously, but Kagome reached out a tender hand to his forearm in reassurance. Inuyasha leaned forward, placing gentle kisses along Kagome's neck again, and trailing down towards her collarbone, before reaching her soft breasts. He inhaled deeply, and his entire body shuddered at the sensation.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Gods, Kagome..."</em> Inuyasha exhaled, "You smell even better without those damned clothes on."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome smiled, admiring Inuyasha's face buried in her chest, inhaling her scent. She ran her fingers through his silky silver locks as he nosed her breasts, sighing as his hot breath met her sensitive skin. Then, Inuyasha brought a hand to cup her right breast, and Kagome gasped at his touch.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Ohhh!" Kagome cried out as Inuyasha  touched her chest.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Does...does that feel good?" Inuyasha asked nervously.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Yes," Kagome replied with a satisfied sigh, "Very good."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Feeling more confident now, Inuyasha continued to nose around Kagome's chest, savoring her scent and teasing her nipples carefully in his clawed fingers. Then, unable to resist such a wonderful scent any longer, he brought his mouth to a nipple and began to suckle her delicate flesh.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Inuyasha!"</em> Kagome gasped, arching her breast into his mouth, giving even better access</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling back, "Did...did I hurt you?"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"No!"</em> Kagome breathed heavily, "That felt so good. Please don't stop."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Grinning, Inuyasha continued to knead and suckle Kagome's breasts, before trailing soft kisses down towards her abdomen, where her scent was the strongest. He paused, unsure of what to do next, unwilling to make the next move until Kagome ensured him that it was okay.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said reassuringly, "I want you to smell me there. I'll tell you what feels good. It's alright."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha nodded, placing a quick kiss on her lips. He was amazed at how much this woman trusted him, and was willing to allow him to explore his deepest instincts as a dog-hanyou, with nothing but acceptance and understanding. He had never felt such a deep love from anyone else besides his mother. A person who cared for him exactly as he was, and was willing to allow him to act in a way that was completely natural.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome helped Inuyasha along by pulling her skirt down her pale legs, along with her socks, tossing them aside. She then placed Inuyasha's hands on either side of her panties, encouraging him to remove them. With a nod of understanding, Inuyasha slid the panties down her legs, and was able to take in the sight of his beautiful Kagome's lush, naked form for the very first time.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Wanting to not have her feel so vulnerable, Inuyasha removed his remaining clothing as well, and Kagome smiled at seeing his naked form too. Sure, they had accidentally seen each other naked on several occasions, but this time it was completely different. They took in the sight of each other, and Inuyasha sighed as he gazed over Kagome's voluptuous form, wrapping her in his embrace. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You...you are <em>so </em>beautiful, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered hotly, "And you smell so good, I can hardly control myself."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You aren't so bad yourself," Kagome smiled, noting Inuyasha's obvious arousal.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha blushed, realizing that it was blatantly obvious. "How can I help it? I have the most beautiful woman in the world naked in my arms."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome sighed, blushing. "Well then, now that you've caught me, hanyou," she whispered, "Do what you will."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha almost exploded at those words. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. And it made him even hotter.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha gently lay Kagome down on the soft blanket, nosing every inch of her exposed skin, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent. He always loved Kagome's scent, but having her here, in such close proximity, completely nude, was a level he was almost unprepared for. Yet Kagome allowed him to smell her, the way that his deepest instincts craved to. When he had nosed nearly every inch of exposed skin, he lowered himself to the area between her legs, still unsure of such unfamiliar territory.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You'll tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" said Inuyasha tenderly, "I don't want to do anything that's too much for you."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"It's okay, Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I told you before, I'll let you know what feels good. I trust you."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Nodding, Inuyasha nosed between Kagome's legs fervorously,  enjoying the intoxication of her scent. This was the first time he had ever seen a woman up close, yet being able to enjoy her scent made him much less nervous. Inuyasha used his fingers to gently spread the folds covered in fine hair apart, and scented her. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome started to giggle. "It tickles when you snuffle like that!"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha smiled up at her. "Sorry, Kagome. Just trying to breathe it in as deep as I can."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Keep going," Kagome urged him, "I really like it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Feeling encouraged, Inuyasha continued to explore between Kagome's legs, gently placing kisses inside her thighs as he inhaled her delicious scent. Then, without being able to stop himself, he placed a kiss deep between Kagome's legs, and she shouted out at the sensation.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Kagome, did I hurt you?" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling back.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"No!" </em>Kagome hissed, arching her hips. "Do that again, Inuyasha."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha continued to lick and touch between Kagome's legs, nosing deeper into the delicate pink flesh, savoring the scent coming from her. He cleaned the wetness away with his tongue, which only made Kagome writhe and cry out little noises of sheer bliss. He searched with his fingers, finding an entrance, and carefully slid a finger inside of her body, which she seemed to like. He then placed his mouth on the firm little bud at the top of her slit, and he was certain that Kagome would wake up the entire surrounding area with how loudly she cried out in pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>He didn't need to ask if <em>that</em> felt good! He continued to pay attention to the bud, licking and sucking it while rubbing her folds and inside her entrance with careful fingers. Kagome's breathing became more and more rapid, and he could hardly understand anything she was saying. He kept going and going until finally, Kagome's entire body tensed, and she moaned in deep pleasure, coating his fingers with slickness as her entire body trembled.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p><em>"Oh, Inuyasha,"</em> Kagome sighed after it had ended, "Inuyasha, that was incredible. That felt so good."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha grinned, a fang poking out of his lopsided smile. "I'm glad I could make you feel good, Kagome. You smelled so nice, I just couldn't help it."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I'm <em>glad</em> you couldn't help it," said Kagome with a sigh, pulling Inuyasha down for a kiss, "No one has <em>ever</em> made me feel like that, Inuyasha."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I'd be glad to do it again," said Inuyasha, "I can't ever get enough of your scent, or anything about you."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I may not be dog-hanyou," Kagome whispered hotly, "But I have a deep desire about you, too."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome pushed him carefully onto his back, kissing him deeply.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." Kagome whispered.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Kagome, you don't have to-"</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>But Inuyasha was cut off, as Kagome's hand grasped his manhood, squeezing gently. Inuyasha gasped at the sensation, unable to speak.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"You tell me what feels good, Inuyasha." said Kagome, and all Inuyasha could do was whine and nod.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>Kagome manipulated her hands along Inuyasha's length, and it was hard for him not to climax within seconds of feeling her touch. Simply the sight of her touching him so intimately was enough to make him explode, and he wanted this to last long enough to remember it. Kagome ran her hands along his manhood, pressing soft kisses at the tip, in the same way he had done for her.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>He simply couldn't last. The sensation of her hands and mouth, combined with her incredible scent surrounding him, and seeing her touching him was just too much. He cried out as his seed came powerfully, unable to control his cries of sheer pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>When he was able to regain himself, Kagome had pillowed her head softly on his chest. </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Enjoyed that, did you?" said Kagome quietly.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"Enjoyed would be an understatement..." Inuyasha gasped. "Thank you, Kagome. For everything, today, and tonight. For letting me be close to you."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I wanted this for a long time," said Kagome, "More than you could ever know."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I did too," said Inuyasha, "I just didn't have the courage to tell you. And I'm happy now that I have."</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I love you, Inuyasha." said Kagome as she nuzzled into his chest.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p>"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said, nosing her hair and deeply breathing in her wonderful scent. He wrapped the blanket around them, and held Kagome close to him as they fell asleep in each other's arms under the starlight.</p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="gmail_default">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>